


Home

by theglitterbee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterbee/pseuds/theglitterbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley and his wife invite Petunia and Vernon over for dinner. </p><p>(The one with the Hogwarts acceptance letter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Agatha is a methodic woman, perhaps too organised and high maintenance to her husband’s taste. That is quite a lot to say taking into consideration that he was raised by Petunia Dursley.

Nonetheless, he adores her and wouldn’t change a thing about her, even if that means waking up at four in the morning to the sound of cleaning spells and moving furniture.

“Duds! A letter just arrived” her voice announces from the kitchen. She could easily make the dishes wash themselves, but there are certain activities that she considers too important to trust them to her magic. What if the spell misses a spot? What if she serves her gourmet meal atop wet old food? A shiver runs up and down her spine, and she scrubs the plate thoroughly. “If it’s from the culinary institute, I will be forced to send them an irate reply. I can’t believe them. It took them two weeks, darling. Two!”

Dudley doesn’t say anything and she assumes he’s just laughing at her silly frustration. The Muggle Post Office drives her mad, that’s all.

Once she’d done with the dishes, she takes a peek at the oven and smiles as she sees that everything looks in order. Her father in law doesn’t like “strange food”, so she always has to prepare something different for him. She hopes he’ll enjoy her chicken.

She walks out of the kitchen, her high heels clicking their way over to the main entrance, where Dudley is standing with his back pressed to the door. His shaky hands are fidgeting with an envelope and he’s got his eyes closed.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” she asks and then she sees it. The envelope has got bright green inked handwriting and when he turns it around, the unmistakable Hogwarts’ seal is in plain view.

Before either of them can even say anything, the door rings and they jump in surprise. Dudley rushes to hide the letter in his office, meanwhile Agatha greets Petunia and Vernon.

“That dress looks marvelous on you, my dear” she says to Petunia and she means it. Although it may be hard to believe, they get along just fine. They’ve got a lot in common and there’s also the fact that Petunia knows nothing about her magic. She thinks they met at a shop, but the reality is that Dudley was introduced to her in a party... In his cousin’s birthday party.

“Where’s James?” Vernon might be an old, cruel man most of the time, but there’s no denying he worships his little grandson and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him. He loves spoiling him with presents and compliments, and James takes it all in. He’s a sweet child, even if a tad overindulged in some aspects.

“He’s with a friend” she answers.

They sit down at the dining table to enjoy her mother’s recipe and she notices Petunia’s frown, so she decides to add: “The boy’s parents just put in a pool. I’ve checked it myself and it’s perfectly safe and sanitary. Please, dear, you know I wouldn’t have let him go if it were otherwise.”

Dinner goes by peacefully. Agatha and Petunia gossip about their neighbours, as Vernon tries to engage Dudley in a conversation about politics and how “disgusting it is what’s happening in America. Legalising homosexual marriage in all fifty states? The colonies are out of control.”

Dudley bites his lower lip and refrains from telling his father off. Instead, he excuses himself with the pretense of making an important work call and goes back to his office. He finds the envelope just where he left it, sitting in a corner of the desk, unopened. He chuckles softly at the memory of hiding and ripping Harry’s letters all those years ago. Who would have thought they would end up becoming friends? Who would have thought Harry would end up forgiving him after all he did to him?

His lips are trembling and he can feel perspiration running down his forehead. He takes a deep breath and finally opens the envelope.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Septima Vector  
Deputy Headmistress_

 

She will always be five months old, she will never grow old, she will never suffer. Her tiny hands and tender eyes are forever engraved in Dudley’s mind, but he still finds himself imagining her older, smiling, dancing, playing or bickering with her brother, even flying with Uncle Harry.

She pictures her laughing and pointing at him because he’s a Muggle and _“You can’t come to Hogwarts with me, loser!”_ She would have been so happy finally getting her letter. He would have been so happy for her.

The fantasy is over as he recalls that piercing scream Agatha let out in the middle of the night when she realised the baby wasn’t simply sleeping in her crib.

He goes to bed and he wakes up everyday hearing that scream in his mind. Maybe that’s his punishment. Maybe this is what he deserves for having been so horrible for so long. It’s as though he is permanently trapped with those creatures Harry had saved him from. The only times he doesn’t feel cold and in the verge of tears are the ones his spends with his little James. He and Agatha are worth living for, even if he hasn’t felt truly alive since he lost Daisy.

There’s so much he should have done for her. He should have woken up earlier, he should have stayed up all night looking after her. He let her down and he owes her Hogwarts.

He hears Agatha’s laughter coming from the dining room and he knows she’s doing her best to appear unfazed. She’s not unfazed. She’s as broken as he is.

He clutches the letter close to his chest and lets out a long sigh. He has to do something about it.

 _Dear Harry:_ he begins writing on one of his notepads.

_Daisy’s letter just arrived. I hope it was just an isolated mistake, but I don’t know how these letters are written. Is it a spell? Are the lists constantly updated or are the letters ready the minute the children are born?_

_Either way, I’d appreciate it if you could talk to your friends at Hogwarts. I’d feel better knowing no other parent will have to go through this again._

_I hope to see you next week._

_Dudley xx_

On his way back to the table he makes a mental note to take Daisy’s letter to her mausoleum. He hopes she will somehow be glad she was accepted. After all the things Harry and Agatha have told him about the Wizarding World, he thinks that maybe she’ll find her way to the castle. Maybe Hogwarts’ doors are really always open to welcome its students home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
